All Screwed Up
by goddess of darkness3
Summary: Wanda's always beating the crap out of Todd. Why doesn't he do anything about it? Tonda. Rated for language. Please read and review. PG title above, real title inside.


**AN **_(skip if you wish): _My Evo stories never seem to end up how I expect them to… The original idea for this came to me while listening to Alanis Morissette (pieces of the song are… _quoted _at the beginning of the fic). This fic… has faint connections to that original idea, but not many. I still like the way it came out, though. "All Fucked Up" is the title of an Everclear song that had nothing to do with this fic (I just liked the title), but I ended up quoting a piece of it at the end anyway.  
Quote at bottom.

**Warnings:** Heterosexuality, some profanity, and semi-descriptive violence.

**Disclaimer:**X-Men: Evolution belongs to Jack Kirby, Stan Lee, John Byrne, Chris Claremont, and the people at Marvel. "Not All Me" belongs to Alanis Morissette and is off of her album _So-Called Chaos_. "All Fucked Up" belongs to Everclear and is off of their album _Songs from an American Movie Volume 2: Good Time for a Bad Attitude_

**1st Reviewer Dedication goes to: **Lilith Snape_  
_

_

* * *

_

_**All Fucked Up**_  
**By goddess of darkness3**  
_Inspired by "Not All Me" by Alanis Morissette  
Named after "All Fucked Up" by Everclear_

"_I wear their face  
On top of my face  
I am the perfect target screen  
For your blindly fueled rage_

_I bare the brunt  
Of your long buried pain  
I don't mind helping you out…_

_We are a team  
I'm here to help mend and re-seam…  
A job I hold in high esteem"_

She slams me into the wall and I feel something snap. Judging by the sharp, jabbing pain in my side, I'd say one of my ribs is definitely not in its normal position.

She's got me by the collar. Lately, she's been using her fists instead of her powers, though I don't know why (not that I mind. Being smacked is a lot better than being flung out of a window, even if you are a bit more resilient than the average human). Today, though, she's really pissed, and it's not my fault (as far as I know). I was just sitting on the couch watching the shit that comes on at 3:00 in the afternoon and she grabs me by the neck and flings me into the wall. Guess she remembered she liked the thud I used to make when she'd hex me to the nearest solid surface. When I'd collapsed against said wall, she came over, grabbed me by the collar, and slammed me into it again.

'Damn,' I think when I realize the snapping was my own bone, both 'cause I like my ribs where the good Lord put them, and 'cause she's obviously in a bad mood. It takes a good deal of force to break one of my bones, and for her to crack one like that… let's just say if I weren't pinned to a wall, I would have beat Pietro for speed making my way as far away as possible.

"Wanda –" I start, but before I can even finish, before I can even try to diffuse the situation (though I don't know how I would. It's not like she can be softened by an endearment or some kind words), she's thrown me to the ground again.

"Damn you," she snarls, her eyes blazing. I've seen her mad before. Hell, it's even usually my fault. But I've _never_ seen her like this. "DAMN YOU!"

With the yell, she uses her powers to toss me out the front window. I fly at least 50 feet, landing in the living room of the house across the street (luckily, the people who lived there moved out five months ago and no one's been willing to move in since. Apparently the 'damn mutie hooligans' are enough to scare almost everyone off). It hurts to move, it hurts to breathe, it hurts to blink… damnit, it just hurts to be me, so instead of 'seeking the proper medical authorities' (meaning Lance, who's gotten the shit beaten out of him enough to know how to set a bone and who, though he won't admit it, feels an overwhelming need to take care of his 'family'), I lie there, waiting for my fuzzy vision and throbbing head to turn into the black painlessness of unconsciousness.

A couple of hours later, when they finally notice I'm gone and follow the trail of broken glass, Freddy and Lance find me and take me home. Freddy plays the nurse to Lance's doctor (and isn't that a scary mental image). He's good for fetching meds or supplies, and he can usually keep me from thinking about how mangled my body is. While they're bandaging me up, I find out why Wanda was so pissed before.

It turns out Mags made a move earlier today. Attacked a place called Genosha. Apparently the island's some sort of mutant prison where they're used as slaves and treated like shit. Freddy and Lance think she was pissed 'cause Bucket Head is now definitely too far away for her to kill, but I think I know better.

I love Wanda, you see, so I watch her (not it a creepy stalker way. In a 'I love you so I can't help but notice your quirks' way). And I've noticed some stuff. She's pissed at Pietro for being the one who didn't get locked up. She's pissed at her dad for sticking her in that hell hole. She won't watch prison movies 'cause it reminds her of living in a cell (she doesn't say anything, but she gets real tense and storms out of the room real quickly when someone wants to watch one). Most horror movies are off limits too, since the bad guy's usually at least partially insane. So I think I can safely say that the reason she was so pissed that her dad was saving those prisoners in Genosha wasn't 'cause he was outside maiming distance (at least, not totally).

She was pissed 'cause he was willing to save hundreds, if not thousands, of unknown mutants half a world away from a fate he'd condemned his own daughter to. She was pissed 'cause her own _father_ would lock his flesh and blood up, yet free so many he'd never even met.

And maybe I'm reading too much into it. Maybe I'd used her soap or something and she just hated smelling like 'The Toad'. But I don't think so. Most people, even her own brother, want to write her off as a violent psychopath, but I like to think that I see the real her. The hurt Wanda, the one who beats the shit out of me, not because she hates me, but because she needs some way to deal with the pain she's been forced to endure by the ones who should love her most. That Wanda is the one I see.

And maybe it's kinda fucked up that I would sacrifice my physical health for her mental well being. Kinda fucked up that I love her anyway, even though she's just using me to try and get over all this shit that's happened to her. Kinda fucked up that I love her despite the bruises, and the scrapes, and the burns, and the broken bones. Kinda fucked up that it actually think I might not have fallen in love with her without them, 'cause I could never love anyone who had a 'good' life 'cause my life's been far from 'good', 'clean', or 'fun' in any way. Kinda fucked up 'cause I'm in love with someone who's just as fucked up as I am, if not more.

But I guess love's kinda fucked up anyway, isn't it? Might as well go all out.

"_Yes, I am all fucked up  
You're happy  
when you are all fucked up  
Yes, I am all fucked up"

* * *

_

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**AN **_(skip if you will):_I think Todd may be a bit too articulate and/or insightful… let's just call it artistic license, 'kay?  
I also think I may have gone a bit heavy on the parentheses. That's a bad habit of mine… and then, of course, there's my habit of extremely long ANs… ;-)

**Quote: **"Love and pain become one and the same in the eyes of a wounded child." – "Hell is For Children" – Pat Benetar


End file.
